Nightwing: Blue Streets Gotham: Gang War Part I
by xXxNightsilverxXx
Summary: There's something dark raising in Gotham, and it's not the Dark Knight. It all started from a new drug from Blüdhaven appearing on the streets of Gotham and a supposed murder of a young boy from a rich family. Nightwing's at least happy those are not the Owls this time. New cults are letting Gotham know about their existance and our heroes must do everything to stop a war.
1. Chapter 1

Definitely AU.  
**Titans(comics)×Young Justice TV×Batman×Teen Titans(comics)**

**Ages**:  
Nightwing - 19  
Red Hood - 17  
Red Robin - 15  
Robin - 12  
Spoiler - 15  
Batgirl - 19,5  
Orphan - 15  
Batman - however you see fits  
Batwoman - something around Bats'  
Alfred - he's an immortal god undercover lol

**Ships: **  
Nightwing×Batgirl  
Red Robin×Spoiler/Wonder Girl  
Red Hood×Artemis (of Bana'Mighdall or something like that)  
Batman×Catwoman  
Alfred×Leslie

* * *

There's some OCs but as cops, mobsters etc.

It takes place in my AU "Bats and Stones Won't Break My Bones".

I'm not an expert of gangs in DC but I know the BASICS. I had it in my mind for some time and thought: _Hey, let's give it a try!_

* * *

_Pow!_  
A nasty sound could have been heard when a fist connected with a jaw with big force. Black haired head snapped to the right.

"Guys, seriously! Not the face! Don't ya know that it's on UNESCO World Heritage List?"

Black and blue clad vigilante raised his head. Red, narrow streak slowly finding its way from the corner of his mouth. Then his lips turned into a smug smile.

"Somthin' funny?" Big, broad-shouldered man growled warningly. "You stupid brat just walked into the middle of my trafficking and got caught."

Nightwing's smile only windened.

"Actually... yeah. Because I just stopped a drug trafficking so... Ya know. I'm satisfied. And wanna a good fashion advice? Get rid of those stupid m'stache of yours. And shave this awful mono or some bird may make a nest in it. I mean, I WOULDN'T but on the other hand, I'm not an actual bird either. But who am I to judge such things!"

A fist connected with his jaw once more. Young man spat at the big bad one. Saliva mixed with blood stained perfectly white shirt under a crimson suit. Dick smirked.

"You shouldn't have done that, boy. I'm gonna kill ya anyway but I don't have to make it fast."

Nightwing looked at him from his spot on a chair.  
His wrists and ankles were tied with rope.

"Blah blah blah, I know I know. I'm a little son of a $#&!* who #1+#$ up your little drug sale. You don't have an IDEA how many times I've heard that TONIGHT. You're all so predictable. What are you selling, anyway? I'm pretty sure you'd like to give me a monologue or something. That's how you guys work, right? Oh, and BG's gonna be mad. You're punching her handsome-bundle-of-adorableness' face. I think it's gonna bruise so there's literally NO WAY she's not gonna notice."

"What we're selling is not your business. And I'm not afraid of your _girlfriend_."

"Well, then you're either stupid or have never met her. And. Don't know if you noticed but since my hands are literally tied at the moment it kinda is." It just earned him a punch in the gut. A groan escaped his lips as he bent over. "So - ugh - you're not gonna tell me anything, my big gangsty fella with anger issues?"

Mobster gave him an 'are you f$##&$% kidding me' look.

"Ugh, okey dokey. We're doing this your way. It's WAY more painful for you, but I don't have a say in it, I guess."

Confused look on the mafioso's face just confirmed that he didn't have a #$/& of the idea what was coming. The next second Nightwing just stood up, ropes fell down and gangsters and the big guy were beated in seconds. The first Boy Wonder shoved him against the wall, his escrima stick on man's throat.

"So, I think that our roles have reversed. Now, say again what was the name of this new drug you were selling?"

The bigger one gulped loudly, then with wide eyes whispered something, he kind of shrinked under the glare.

The other stick buzzed with electricity.

"What? A little louder, you f&$%#$ scumbag."

"Blue. The-that's how it's called. Heard that it makes veins go b-blue and is easy to o-verdose." Then the baton was taken away from man's neck just to hit him in the back of his head. His eyes rolled to the back and his body just fell down. He wasn't caught. When the police get there, they saw criminals in cuffs, one in dark red suit with matching big bruise on his head and a note.

_'Don't need to thank me, guys. I needed to warm myself up and get some intel. There's plenty of evidence so don't ya worry! They're not gonna make any troubles. Just ask Mr. Bloody Ass. _

_\- Friendly bird from neighborhood :)'  
_

* * *

**Whatcha think so far? **

**G'night **  
**×xXxNightsilverxXx **


	2. Chapter 2

Nightwing looked at the city below him, right under his feet. Speeding lights of cars were flashing on the black street. Sirens of Gotham's Finests' cop cars could have been heard, crime in this city never sleeps. Somewhere on the sky Batsignal lightened up the darkness. Batman and Robin were probably swinging between the rooftops on their way to the police station. He missed it in Blüdhaven. Nightwing smiled at the memory of Commissioner Gordon's shocked face at the sight of a boy under Batman's cape. He raised his hand to his ear.

"Orac- Batgirl. You copy?"

**"You nearly slipped here, Hunk Wonder."**

"Sorry, still getting used to it."

**"I liked that name... You got the intel?"**

"Yup!"

**"They resisted?"**

"Yuuup..."

**"You're alright?"**

"Yuh... more or less. Your ETA?"

"Turn around."

Nightwing smiled at his girlfriend. He heard a light _thud _when she landed.

"This new drug. It's called 'Blue'. Surely cause of his ability to turn it's victim's veins blue. I don't know what it's made of but..."

Batgirl hid her grappling hook in her belt and walked closer. In the dim lights they were nearly invisible but she noticed a darker place on his cheek right away. It was slightly violet-ish and swollen.

Barbara stopped in her tracks right in front of the ebony and gently ran her glowed fingers over it. Nightwing saw something flashed in her emerald green eyes, he didn't like it.

"Is that... a bruise?"

He gulped. Mad girlfriend? Doesn't matter that not on him? You can guess what was going on in his mind.

"Nooo..."

"Nightwing..."

"Really, it's dark here, probably you just ima-"

"Dick." Stern voice. Not good.

"Who did this? Who ruined what's mine? Who dared?!" _'Oh, God...'_

"No one, Babs." He didn't want this man dead. Not like this. He wouldn't go fast. No, it would be long and painful. One of Barbara's Gordon virtues is her protectiveness. It's pretty close to the one Nightwing has.

"Who!"

"I didn't get his name-"

"Grayson. I. Want. A. Name."

"I don't know!" His voice was a bit higher than he wished. "Go ask him if you want to. I'm sure he'll tell under this freaking-me-out glare of yours! He's at the BPD and... shit." _'Did I just killed a man? Oh God...'_

"I _will_. Later." A pause. "And you did, adorableness."

"I said it out loud?"

"Yep. And now. What happened?"

Dick sat on the edge of the building, legs hanging over the colorful lights of the city at night-time. Gotham was dark and grim, but beautiful in her own way. While her citizens surely were afraid to go out after sunset, they fought for their city in the time of crisis. Go out on the streets to save their home. Rarely, but it happened a few times. Yes, if they didn't everyone would die and all that but sometimes even Bats couldn't handle mobs of thugs alone. Or a rebellion with pitchforks and torches. This one was really terrifying. Nightwing shook his head at the thought alone.

"I let myself get caught. But it was the only way to get informations."

"You... _let_?" She now stood beside him. She punched him in the arm. "Are you shitting me, you dick?!"

"No names."

"It _wasn't _a name." She glared at him but he glared back.

"I had it under control."

"How?!"

"They used rope. _Rope, _Barbara. Like I haven't learned escaping when I was five. Seriously, it's okay." He kissed her and held her face in his hands, gently rubbing her cheek with his right thumb. "_I'm _okay."

Batgirl leaned to the touch. Shadow of a smile in the corner of her mouth."I know. I know, Wing. But you're protecting Blüdhaven, city even MORE corrupted than _Gotham_ \- and it says something. It's not that far but if something would happend or if you needed backup... it still would take long, and... we may... _I _may... what if it takes too long?"

_'Oh... so _that's _what this is about.'_

_"_I'll be fine Barbs. Pinky promise."

She smiled and hugged him. Nightwing took a risk and slung her cape over her head. Then he ran to the edge and leapt over it. Barbara threw it back onto her back and murmured under her breath. "Oh, it's on, Boy Wonder." She went after him.

* * *

_Fourteen year old Dick Grayson, or rather Robin, the Boy Wonder, jumped over the air conditioner on the rooftop. Barbara Gordon or the young Batgirl was right behind him. He sat on the edge, looking down, and the girl sat cross-legged beside him. _

_"So wha-"_

_He hushed her by putting a finger to his lips. Then he pointed at something below, in the alley. He then whispered:_

_"We don't want them to know we're here, now do we? All the fun from scaring all the aster from them would be ruined."_

_He moved himself so he was laying on his back, palms under his head which he laid on Batgirl's lap. He smiled at her glaringly. Then he rolled off the roof with a wink. Batgirl leaned over the edge to find her best friend only to see around five men cornering a young girl. She smiled at the sight of a glimpse of yellow fabric._

* * *

_"Riddle me this, riddle me that, who's not gonna be saved by the big bad Bat?"_

_The thugs were dressed in green with black (kind of violet-ish) question marks. Brunette girl looked terrified looking at one of men's slightly yellow teeth and having her back rested against cold wall. He grinned disgustingly and reached for her hand. She screamed for help._

_Something human-shaped fell on poor-not-so-poor guy instantly knocking him out. _

_"Riddle me this, riddle me that, which one of you wanna first get whacked?"_

_Robin cracked his knuckles. His cape fell down behind him._

_The criminals shifted uncomfortably and the girl quickly ran off, sound of high-heels clicking on the concrete sidewalk was spreading in the night._

_"You must think you're funny, huh?"_

_Boy just tilted his head back and let out his signature cackle. Men exchanged anxious looks._

_Then another person came down at them knocking two to the ground and then doing a front flip, landing next to Dick. She looked amused but angry too. _

_"You think you can get away with a theft?" She paused and rage was visible on her face. "Or a _rape_?" She spitted the last word with so much venom that it would last to kill the whole species._

_One of the guys stepped forward with his arms crossed across his chest. _

_"And who are you, little imps?" He threw his arms around. "There's still _**_four _**_of us here. Don't ya think that the chances aren't equal?" _

_"Yeah" Robin said casually "so we're gonna give you a head start." They both smiled and K.O.-ed their 'opponents' in twelve seconds. Bats would be disappointed that it took them this long but they wanted to play a little. At the end of the fight, Grayson somehow ended up higher. He look at her. _

_"Ya know, I may be not be very chalant, but we make helluva team." Something flashed across his face. "That's not gonna change, right? We're gonna have each other backs?"_

_She was standing there and he just made very 'Spider-Man' move on her, kissing her while hanging upside down from a bar. _

_One of the thugs shifted on the ground trying to get up. _

_"You kids are dead when I-" Batgirl kicked his head once again putting him into slumber, not even looking at him. _

_"Always, Birdboy."_

* * *

Nightwing hit the last dealer in the head with his escrima stick. Man fell to the ground with a loud _thump_. Batgirl looked at her boyfriend. She crouched beside one of the dealers and took something out of his jacket's pocket. It was a small bag with something neon blue in it. A powder.

Nightwing squated next to her. He searched through the other pockets and took out another one. He looked at it under the moonlight.

"I think we just found our mysterious _'__Blue' _drug. It's not much so I think they just started selling it in Gotham. Can you run tests of it?"

"Already on it." She tapped something on her glow and her wrist-computer showed a hologram of the drug's atomic composition. Batgirl's eyes went wide.

Dick put a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Then he looked at the hologram and felt something sinking in the pit of his stomach.

"It's not only very addictive, Dick..."

"It's deadly."

* * *

**Soo... this one is a little longer. I love Graybat, okay? And since it's in Young Justice... well ;) What can I say, I finally have the will to write! There's one more chapter in** _**THIS**_** book but there'll be more! So stay traught!**

**G'night**  
**×xXxNightsilverxXx **


	3. Chapter 3

The Blüdhaven Police has found a body. Someone called in and told them about someone laying in one of the moody alleys in poorer part of the city. Although it was cleaner now, there're some dirty cops and they didn't hurry. When officers Bowen and Allecy arrived, a rat had been sitting on the corpse, slowly eating through gray, open cotton blouse.

"Ugh..." Bowen covered his mouth "why did it have to be US who have to do this?"

"I'm not touching that with a ten foot stick."

However, the body somehow traveled to the BPD's coroner lab. Nightwing got there through the window. He came closer to the examination table and uncovered the cadaver. He shook his head at the sight. It was a young, maybe seventeen year old, boy. Dirty, thin brown-ish hair. His skin was very pale, slightly blue. His veins. Full of unused anymore blood. They looked weird. They were very blue and dark. Dick gently raised boy's eyelids showing unimaginably blue eyes. Not natural, for sure. Extended pupils. Then he started looking for something else... there! On boy's left wrist. Marks after needle. He injected himself. Suddenly Nightwing looked at the tablet laying next to him on the table. They've identified the boy already. Magnus Pres. One of the siblings of one of richer families. But... He was left handed. _'So why would he inject himself using his right one?' _Unless he wasn't the one who did it. Maybe he just happened to be in the wrong place in wrong time. Something flashed under his blouse. Hero took it and examined in his palm. It was a silver, brown-ish pendant. It had a shape of a lying feather and underneath it was a writing in Latin: 'LUX ET TENEBRAE'. 'The Light and the Darkness'. _'A cult, maybe? But why would they kill him? Insubordination? Punishment on someone else?' _He thought as he looked at Magnus' chest.

Skin was collapsed showing ribs and sternum nearly sticking out of the pale skin. He looked so young... He _was _so young. Just a little older than Tim. A shiver ran through his back. _'Don't think like that.' _His own unimaginably blue eyes looked at the motionless form laying still on the cold metal.

Suddenly Dick felt like someone or something was breathing down on his neck. He turned around, but there was no one there. The obnoxious feeling stayed as he climbed up the window, heading to the crime scene. Well, supposed crime. Maybe this kid really overdosed... _'Highly doubtful.'_

* * *

When Nightwing arrived in the alley, it looked... clean. Like someone just came here and tidied.

He spotted something laying on the ground, silver and red. He crouched and picked it up, surveying closely. It was a needle, with a drop of blood on the tip. But there was something wrong. Actually, there _wasn't anything else _in the alleyway. _Completely _anything. And **that **didn't fit into the picture. The needle was in the plain sight, a _child _could see it. Well, maybe a _bat_child. But the point stands.

Dick walked closer to the back wall. He moved his fingers along the bricks, looking for _anything _that could be helpful. The only thing he found was dust. Then he saw it. One redder and even dirtier brick. Nothing unusual? In this case he wasn't going to take any chances if it could help. He examined it closely, pushed it, touched its every side.

There!

It was small, almost impossible to see, but it was there. Little, the size of a fly button. He pushed it lightly, adrenaline rushing through his veins. He heard something click inside the wall. Part of the bricks was turning horizontally while he watched warily. To him it looked kind of like in the _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone _when Hagrid opened the entrance to the Diagon Alley. He let himself get distracted for just a moment and suddenly the secret room was fully visible?! If Damian got to know this he would never let it pass. Yes, Dick would be mocked to death.  
Looking inside the room, if calling a three feet deep recess a room is correct, he saw a painting, it was as wide as the 'room' and almost as high. Almost, because there was something on a narrow shelf hanging a little above the ground. On a closer inspection, it was a key. It looked old and one could have seen it was also rusty. However, the silver underneath was still well visible. His sight returned to the the painting. It was a portrait, to be exact. From the cloth a young man was looking, Dick could almost feel his eyes on himself. He had blonde, sleek hair and piercing gray eyes. His skin was unhealthy white so his freckles were very sticking out. He was smiling gently although it didn't reach his eyes. He was sitting, that much was clear, before something that looked like... A castle? A castle tower, at least. There was a big clock on the higher part of it, too.

The background looked to Dick kind of familiar, albeit he didn't know why and where could he had possibly seen it before. Shaking the slightly unnerving feeling off, he turned on the camera in his eye lenses and took some photos and recorded all of the crime scene. Well, supposed crime scene. There was actually no evidence. The Blüdhaven Batman picked up the key, still laying on the recess, and put it in his pocket, beforehand putting it in a plastic bag, of course. He took one last glimpse at the portrait and touched the button that opened the 'room' in the first place. The same thing that happened earlier happened again, but this time in reverse. Bricks returned to their previous place and there was completely no evidence that anywhere near could be a secret chamber. He thought of the boy, laying still on the corner's table in the BPD headquarters. Checking if the needle was still in one of the pockets of his belt, sadness washed over him Dick didn't think that it was an overdose. Nightwing's gut was crying out to him, yelling '_murder!_'.

Suddenly Nightwing felt this weird, seemingly coming out of nowhere breath. It wasn't warm, as it should be, nor was it cold. No, it... just was. He quickly turned around, but again, there was no one there. Shrugging off some dust that somehow got onto him, he took off on his grappling hook, lost in his thoughts.

Little did he know that a tall, claded in gray fabric slithouette was watching him silently from above. Standing on the roof, they stayed for a few more minutes before departing back into the darkness.

...

And no one had seen them smile.

* * *

**Aaand that's it! The first book in the series is finished! Let me know how you liked it. But for now,**

**G'night **  
**×xXxNightsilverxXx **


End file.
